The Lady of Ren
by xCrimsonLustx
Summary: She ran, the man she knew was gone. She hid for years, but he's found her and now it's up to her to decide not only her fate, but the fate of the galaxy. She can't fight him or her destiny anymore. Dark Kylo Ren/OC. Adult content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Force Awakens Spoilers! This is a dark Kylo Ren fic, with adult scenes coming. It's set a few months after the end of TFA, but will contain flash backs to the years after Return of the Jedi but before TFA. I don't own Star Wars, only the few characters I create along the way. Since TFA left us with many unanswered questions, I'll be using some of the expanded universe to fill in. It's been years since I had time to enjoy reading EU novels, so please be forgiving if some of the information I use is inaccurate. I hope you enjoy! This is my first SW fic and I took a long break from writing, so if you'd like to see more, please review, I need motivation to keep me writing. Also, I have no beta reader, so please forgive grammatically errors I may not catch as I proof read. If this story goes well and you all want it to continue, I'll need an experienced beta reader.

Chapter One

Takara hustled through the throngs of people, human and non-human, with her fully loaded drink tray, dropping off the full glasses at the right tables, and retrieving the empties to take back to the bar. She'd become skilled at avoiding the wandering hands of men, and the occasional woman, as she glided through the crowds. That was her life now, 6 nights a week, serving drinks, picking up empty glasses, and hoping her ass didn't get grabbed, pinched, or brushed. Her uniform was a set of short, shimmering black shorts with a low cut, v neck gray tank top that clung her to slender waist and stopped just above the curve of her hips. It had taken a while, but she could now walk in the 4 inch heeled strappy black sandals without falling on her face. All the serving girls, human and Twi'lek, wore the same uniform.

It nearly drove her to insanity to think she'd been reduced to this. Hiding out in a low class cantina buried deep in a jungle on the Twi'lek planet Ryloth, trying to keep her head down and remain unnoticed by anyone who mattered. Her sleek, dark crimson hair that curled at the ends, milky skin, and hazel eyes always drew attention. That didn't matter here though, no one of importance ever came. The Resistance and the First Order were more than happy to allow all of the small time scum in the galaxy to conduct their business in the cantina outpost. It didn't even have an official name, it wasn't on any official maps, but the local workers had started calling it Hobboke. As long as no one brought big business here, she'd be safely hidden.

She was a beautiful girl, but that meant big tips and a full meal some nights as long as she could manage to keep a flirtatious smile on her face. It was a fine line, to flirt enough to get her tips but not lead on some drunken idiot that thought a smile and a laugh meant she was up for more. She wasn't a whore, though a few of the serving girls were. Her mother had taught her that her body was only something to be shared with someone she loved. Takara had loved only one man, and he'd been destroyed by the Dark Side. The destruction that night was reason she'd fled to Ryloth to hide. She didn't know what would happen if the First Order found her and she didn't plan to find out.

"Hey there pretty lady," someone slurred. "Get me a Corellian whiskey." Takara turned to look at him. She smiled and nodded, even if it looked like he did not need another drink. He'd be lucky if he didn't smash his bald, scarred head the floor when he stood from the bar stool he was haphazardly seated on. It looked like he'd been burned on the top of his skull. He wasn't the slightest bit subtle as he leered at her with his glazed over eyes. Nights like this ended with a long shower, trying to scrub the creepy crawling feeling off of her skin. It rarely worked, especially since mildly warm water was the best temperature you could get in Hobboke.

As she made her way back to the bar to dump her tray full of empty glasses in the sink and pick up another round of drinks, she was glad she knew how to defend herself, that he had taught her all those years ago. The ridiculous sparring matches they'd had in the forests of Yavin 4 had seemed silly at the time, but she'd been grateful for them when the ship she'd stowed away on landed in Hobboke. She had a feeling the scarred whiskey man was going to be some trouble.

The trouble came when she set his whiskey glass on the tall table in front of him. He reached out, faster than she'd expected in his drunken state, and grabbed her wrist.

"Wanna get out of here?" he slurred even worse than he had 5 minutes ago. "My cargo ship's the biggest in the outer rim." She doubted that.

"No, thanks. I've got a while before my shift is over," she replied without a smile. He wasn't going to tip, and she didn't want to give him any reason to think she might be interested.

"I can wait, for a little thing like you."

"I'll be going straight home after," she stood up straight as she tried to pull her wrist from his grasp. He didn't let go. His grip tightened down painfully.

"You stupid little bitch, you ain't gonna get a better offer!"

"Better offer than some hideous, halfwit, nobody smuggler? I've had 5 better offers than that just tonight," she snapped back, louder than she meant to as she turned, ducking under her own arm and twisted her wrist out of his grimy hand.

As she came back up, his open hand struck the left side of her face. Her neck popped from the force as face whipped to the side. She stumbled back, her ribs hit the edge of the table with bruising force as she caught her balance. Those damned heels were impossible to balance in. She was preparing to kick them off so she could properly defend herself when he flew backwards until he hit the wall and stuck there, unconscious.

Takara turned to the entrance and froze. Her stomach turned, her eyes widened. She thought she might throw up as she felt the panic building inside of her. She couldn't breathe. He'd found her.

Part 2

Kylo Ren felt a disturbance as his command shuttle landed. There was a familiar presence here. He'd come on this mission with only one other. He would have come alone, capturing a smuggler was an easy assignment, but he needed a pilot to bring the cargo ship back to the First Order base on Arkanis. Who did he know that would be on Hobboke?

His eyes closed behind his mask. He took a deep breath and reached out with his mind, searching for more.

There. It was her. What was she doing here?! This dirty, criminal outpost was no place for her!

"Wait here," he told the Stormtrooper pilot. Kylo Ren didn't even know his number, he didn't care enough to learn. The man nodded and remained in his seat.

Kylo stormed down the ramp and into the outpost, her presence was getting stronger. The outpost was small. 6 larger buildings, and a scattering of huts that housed the local workers. The cantina, that's where she was. He was angry, so angry. Had she been hiding here the entire time? He hadn't felt her since that night. He'd thought her to be dead, after he'd spent years traveling the galaxy under Snoke's orders and never once sensing even a trace of her.

The cantina didn't even have a door, just a hole in the wall that people were coming in and out of. They all moved out of his path. Everyone always did. He heard her voice scream the insult and then the slap, even over the noise of the crude music and loud patrons. As she hit the table, the poor excuse for a man was bringing his arm back for another slap. Only weak men would hit a woman. Kylo raged as he reached his hand up and flung him against the wall, then held him there without even thinking. It wouldn't be a surprise if he'd cracked open the man's skull when it hit the wall. He watched as she stood up and turned to face him. The entire cantina was silent.

She looked different, but it was her. Her hair was longer, it reached past her waist now, and she was thinner, to thin. She wasn't getting enough to eat. And her clothes belonged on a harlot, not her.

"Takara," he spoke first, his masked voice was commanding. She snapped out of her trance, and her eye darted around the room. She was looking for an escape. "Don't. Come here."

Her eyes fell back on him. She was visibly shaking. Her heel clinked on the hard clay floor as she took a step towards him. And then another and another until she was within his arms reach and stopped. She was afraid, it hit him like a wave. He reveled in the fear of the others, the entire cantina stunk with it. But not hers. She had been fearless before and it had drawn him to her like a moth to the flame.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. He took her upper arm in his gloved hand and gently pulled her to his side. She didn't resist. A pink welt was already formed on her cheek and his clenched jaw twitched. He almost reached up to unclasp his cloak to cover her, but thought better of it. He couldn't been seen in public like that. He snapped himself out of his own trance and looked around the cantina. He'd been sent here to retrieve a cargo ship, and send a message to the small time smugglers here. Takara had been a surprise, a gift from fate.

He smirked behind his helmet. The idiot who had slapped her, who was still pinned to the wall and breathing, was exactly who he'd been sent to find. He pulled him back into consciousness and pushed him further towards the ceiling. Everyone in the cantina needed to see this.

"You thought you could steal from the First Order and get away with it," Kylo said. The man tried to speak, but Ren crushed his throat before the words reached his lips. There was a loud crack as his neck snapped and his lifeless body slumped to the floor. "Let this be a lesson to you all. You do not take from the First Order. If you have an ounce of intelligence, you'll join us. There will be no rewards for those who fail to choose a side when the First Order is victorious."

He turned back to Takara, who was staring at him with horror. "This is exactly the reason why I ran from you. You're a monster."

Kylo Ren didn't respond to her. His hand, still on her arm, guided her back to his command ship and seated her next to his pilot's chair. He could feel the confusion from the Stormtrooper.

"Sir?" he asked Ren.

"The cargo ship is 2 docks down. Bring it back to Arkanis and leave it for the technicians to inspect."

"Yes sir!" And the trooper was gone.

Kylo Ren turned back to Takara. She would come back to the base with him. What he was going to do with her from there, he didn't know. It was a 7 day flight back to the base. He had 7 days alone with her to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy! I love feedback, so please review.

Takara was numb. She didn't even know how she should feel. Afraid, maybe? Yes, she was afraid. The fear was there, but she couldn't really feel it through the shock. She replayed the last 20 minutes of her life over and over in her head. The one person she had hoped to never see again was now within her arm's reach.

She stayed seated in the co-pilot's chair while she watched him input coordinates and prepare for takeoff. She cautiously looked around the shuttle. It was big, much larger than a typical single-man operational personal shuttle. There was a small hallway with several doors, all closed. It looked like it could house a small crew. She suddenly wished she knew how to fly a shuttle, or a ship, or anything at all. She could knock him unconscious when he took off that helmet and fly herself to the next nearest planet.

"That would never work," his machine cold voice came through the helmet. It snapped her out of her thoughts. He didn't even look at her as he spoke. "Even if you miraculously managed to overpower me and knew how to fly, this shuttle's flight systems only respond to me."

"Get out of my head!" she snapped at him, surprising herself with her forcefulness. She felt the slight vibration of the shuttle as it lifted off the ground. She watched out of the shuttle's viewport and Hobboke quickly disappear as the shuttled headed towards the stars. She'd lived in Hobboke for 5 years. It was never a home to her, nor was it a safe haven because no one was really safe in Hobboke, but it felt safer there than it did on the shuttle, alone with him. Suddenly she was grateful for the 5 years she had there.

When he didn't respond to her demand, she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to Arkanis."

"Why? What's there?"

"The First Order's base of operations. Your new home," he responded. "What were you doing on Ryloth in that filthy criminal outpost?"

She remained silent as she continued to stare out of the viewport.

"Look at me," he spoke more forcefully. She turned to him, her mouth suddenly dry. He was already looking at her. He'd leaned back in the pilot's chair. Apparently he was done with the navigation system. "What were you doing there?"

"I lived there."

She saw his body stiffen when she answered. "Only criminals and prostitutes live there." His voice was sharp, accusing.

She scoffed at him, "If you're trying to imply that I was prostituting myself, you're wrong. Server girl in the cantina may not be the most glamorous job, but it doesn't mean I turned myself into a whore." He relaxed.

"How did you get there?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"Answer me."

"I ran straight to the space port that night and stowed away in the first open and relatively unguarded ship I found. It was a cargo ship and Hobboke was the first place it stopped. It didn't seem like a place you'd come looking for me or ever have a reason to visit so I got a job and a place to stay. Been there ever since."

She couldn't see his eyes through that damned helmet, but she could feel him looking at her. It felt like an inspection.

"Those clothes are inappropriate. Go change. The last door, straight ahead at the end of the hall." He turned his chair back to the system's board and started fiddling with it.

She sighed, but decided to do as he told her. She grabbed onto the arms of the chair with both hand to push herself up and gasped from the sharp, stabbing pain in her side. She was prepared to fall back into the chair, but his arms caught her and pulled her to stand. How had he moved that fast?

"You're injured. From when you hit the table?" It was impossible to tell if he was actually concerned when he spoke with the helmeted voice.

"Just some bruised ribs. It's fine, I've had worse," she said as she tried to pull out of his grasp. He was so close, there was maybe an inch of space between their bodies. Her entire body was tingling. He held her firmly.

"It's not fine. Come with me." She followed him to the hallway, and into the first door on the left. It was a medical bay. "Sit on the table." She did as he said. He pulled a jar from a drawer under the exam table. "Take off your shirt."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed at the audacity of him. "Absolutely not!" she exclaimed.

"We're alone here, and it's nothing I haven't seen before," he sounded smug, or as smug as that mechanical voice could. "I need to apply the salve to the entire area."

"Take of that helmet first. I'm not going to let some strange masked man see me without my shirt."

She wasn't sure if he'd actually do it. But after a moment of hesitation, he pushed back the hood of his cloak and reached both hands under the helmet. There was a click, a hiss, and then he lift the helmet from his head and set it on the table next to her.

She almost didn't recognize him. His thick black hair was long now. The soft, almost innocent face was she had known was gone, replaced with a menacing hardness. There was a faint pink scar that ran down the right side of his face. It ran from his forehead to his jaw, just missing his eye. It was freshly healed and must have been a terrible wound to leave a mark after healing. Her left hand darted towards his face without thinking. He didn't move when her fingertips touched his face. He was stone cold, unreadable, as her index finger traced the scar.

"What happened to you…" It was a statement, not a question. "My Ben," she spoke her thoughts aloud, without thinking."

"Ben is gone. He died a long time ago." He pushed her hand away. Even his voice was harder than she remembered. She could barely remember what it sounded like anymore, but that wasn't it.

"Kylo Ren, is that what you call yourself now? I heard traders talking about you, over the years."

"Yes, now take off your shirt." He pulled the leather gloves from both of his hands and set them next to his helmet. He twisted the lid from the jar, then looked back to her, waiting.

She was very thankful that part of her uniform had included a bra, even if it was a skimpy push up that barely contained her breasts. She reached for the bottom of her shirt, but flinched when she lifted her arms to pull it over her head. Suddenly his hands pushed hers away and he slowly lifted the shirt from her body. A shiver surged down her spine when his fingers grazed her arms as her pulled the tank top over her head.

Part 2

He still couldn't believe she was here, sitting in front of him. He'd searched for her for 4 years, reaching out as far as his mind could go every place Snoke had sent him. He finally found her when he wasn't even looking. She was as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so now. Her red hair and violet eyes could catch a man's attention from across a room. He remembered never being able to go anywhere without stares. His anger had got the best of him more than once when an idiot had said something ungentlemanly to her in his presence. She'd always yell at him afterwards, insisting that she could have taken care of it herself. She never needed anyone to protect her.

He took a breath to steady his hand before he spread the salve over her skin. His hand felt like it was on fire. Her skin was so soft, so smooth. He'd expected it to be rough, the last 5 years would have been a hard life for her, but it wasn't.

Memories flashed through his mind. He heard her soft moans as his hands ran down her sides, outside of her legs, then back up her thighs and stopped between them. They weren't his memories, they were hers. She was thinking about their first time together as he gently rubbed the salve into his skin. He smirked at her. She gave him a puzzled look.

"I won't be able to finish this if you keep thinking about that so loudly," he told her. Her eyes widened and her checks flushed with embarrassment. He needed to tend to the welt on her cheek too. The cracking sound that pitiful thieving smuggler's neck had made had been so satisfying. He only wished he'd had time to make his death slower, more enjoyable. Her jaw tighten and he saw the anger flash across her face.

"That's enough. I told you to stay out of my head," she said as she pushed his hand away from her.

"I wasn't in your head. You were projecting your thoughts. Now hold still." He dipped his thumb into the jar and brought his hand to her cheek. He eyes fluttered closed for a moment as his thumb softly stroked her cheek.

Another memory pushed into his mind. She was smiling up at him as his thumb brushed her cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, then pulled her against him. Her head fit perfectly underneath his chin. She pulled back and looked up to him for another kiss. Her mouth opened and he deepened the kiss. She whimpered when she felt him growing desire pressing into her stomach.

The memory faded when she opened her violet eyes and looked at him again. His hand dropped from her face and he put the salve back in the drawer. She went to grab her shirt, but he beat her to it.

"You don't need this anymore. I never want to see these clothes on you again. They're degrading." He went to the door and waited. She slide off of the table and he heard the click of her heels behind him. He took her down to the end of the hall. The door opened automatically for him and she followed him inside.

"This is your room," she stated.

"Yes," he replied, then pointed to a wardrobe against the wall. "You can take a sleepwear set from there. They'll be too big. We'll get you proper clothes when we get to Arkanis. And take off those ridiculous shoes."

He watched her bend down and undo the straps that held the shoes onto her feet. Her shorts were much to short. And much too tight. They left little to the imagination. Not that he had to imagine. He remembered every inch of her body like he'd touched it all yesterday. Hers wasn't a body any man would forget. She stood back and opened his wardrobe. She fished out a black t-shirt and a pair of silky pants.

"I can't believe you own sleepwear. You always slept in the nude, as I recall," she said.

"I don't always sleep alone on board." She frowned for a moment, then turned away from him pretending to inspect the room. "It's not what you're thinking. I'm the only one that sleeps in my bed, but sometimes I do have a small crew for assignments." Her face relaxed when she turned back to him.

"You haven't been with anyone since…" her words trailed off.

"No, I've been with women since you. But there's no need for them to share my bed."

"So you sleep with whores? How nice," she snapped. "Where's my room?"

"I've no need to pay a woman. I'm a Master of Ren, the right hand of the Supreme Leader. There are plenty of woman who are more than ready to take care of my lesser urges. I'm not a Jedi, sworn to celibacy." He could sense… jealousy, and a hint of anger. "I'm sure you found a man at some point, in Hobboke. The only women there that aren't prostitutes are usually someone's wife, or least the mother of their children." If she had, he would be going to watch him struggle to take his last breath before Kylo's red blade ran him through.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I didn't. Now where's my room?" She hadn't been with anyone since him. He was pleasantly surprised. Her life would have been easier if she'd found a decent man who would take care of her as long as she shared his bed. Over the years he'd imagined the many possibilities. She could have been married with several children in the time they'd been apart. But she hadn't. She hadn't even taken another man to bed. He'd been her first, and still her only. And now she was standing in his bedroom, shirtless, with her breast falling out of that bra and her shorts were practically non-existent. He took a deep, calming breath before he answered her.

"First door to your right as you leave. The bathroom is across the hall. I've been told those beds are rather uncomfortable. You're welcome to sleep in mine."

"I have no intention of ever sleeping in your bed, _Kylo Ren_ ," she spat, and stormed out of his room.

That's not what her thoughts had said, when he'd applied the salve to her side and to her cheek. It was only a matter of time before she realized it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Takara awoke in a confused state and sat up. Her back was sore and the clothing on her skin felt foreign. It took her a minute to realize where she was and the memories from the previous day came flooding back. She sighed, then fell back onto the bed. The clock on the desk next to the bed said it was 9am. She thought about staying in the cramped, uncomfortable bed all day, but her stomach growled in protest and her bladder urged her to the bathroom. She sighed again and climbed out of bed.

She saw herself in the small mirror on the wall. She looked absurd. The shirt was so big that she had to knot it in the front. The pants had a draw string she'd pulled as tight as she could, and then had to roll up the bottoms so she wasn't tripping herself as she walked. At least the mark on her cheek was gone. She poked her side for a moment. No more bruised ribs either. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times, then headed to the bathroom. It was straight across from her room and she didn't bother to look around for Kylo Ren when she stepped into the hall.

A few minutes later, she'd used the toilet, rinsed off her face in the sink, and rinsed her mouth out, then stepped back out into the hallway. Unsure of where to go, she walked back to the helm of the ship. He was already seated in the pilot's chair, checking the shuttle's computers. She could see he was dressed the same as yesterday, but didn't have his helmet on. She rolled her shoulders as she walked towards him, trying to relieve the sore pressure in her spine.

"I told you those beds are uncomfortable," he said when she sat down in the copilot's chair.

"It's still better than the alternative I had," she retorted.

"If you say so. How are you injuries?"

"Better," she said as her stomach growled again.

"I'll show you the kitchen. Breakfast is already made." He stood from the pilot's chair. Takara gave him a puzzled look, but followed, her bare feet padded softly on the floor.

The kitchen door slide open automatically, like all of the other doors on board. A sweet smell hit her nose when she walked in. The small dining table was already set with the food ready to serve.

"Hotcakes. You made hotcakes with Dantooine syrup?" it was more of an observation than a question.

"That was always your favorite. You didn't eat dinner last night. Sit, eat."

He pulled out a chair for her, so she sat down and served herself. He always was a gentleman. He sat down across the table from her and took the 2 hotcakes she'd left on the serving dish.

She chewed her first bite, then set her fork back down and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he replied.

"Cooking breakfast, healing my wounds, kidnapping me, all of it!" she exclaimed.

"I promised you that I would always take care of you. Don't you remember?"

"I remember. Ben Solo promised me that, but you're not Ben Solo anymore. You don't have to keep the promises he made me."

"Stop fooling yourself. I was already becoming Kylo Ren when we met. You saw the Dark Side in me, you tried so hard to tame it, to keep it at bay. But you knew who I was long before that night."

He was right, she thought as she continued to eat. She thought back to some of the times she'd seen the rage in him. She remembered the first time she'd seen him truly angry. She'd walked into his room and found it destroyed. His back had been turned to her as he was staring out of the window, his chest heaving and his hands shaking. When she'd touched his arm, he turned so fast she didn't have time to react as his fist flew towards her face. He'd stopped himself before be struck, as soon as he'd realized it was her. He'd spent the rest of the night apologizing to her. It never happened again. Later, he said he'd started to recognize her presence, even from a distance, and it was calming for him.

"When will we get to Arkanis?" she asked, changing the subject.

"In 6 days," he said.

"Great," the sarcasm oozed from her voice. "Plenty of time to catch up."

Kylo opened his mouth to snap back at her, but was interrupted by a violent shake from the shuttle. He was on his feet a second later, storming back to the helm.

"What was that?" she asked worriedly as she ran to keep up with his long stride.

"Something pulled us out of hyperspeed," he answered as he sat down, punching buttons on the control board. The viewport shield slid open and she could see a ship. "Bounty hunters. Very good ones since they managed to find and disable this shuttle in hyperspace. Mandalorians. They've disabled our engines."

"What do bounty hunters want with you?"

"The Resistance put a rather large bounty out for capturing and delivering me alive. Organa and Skywalker's doing, I believe." The other ship was slowly approaching, probably preparing to board the command shuttle.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, her voice was anxious.

"We, are not going to do anything. You are going to lock yourself in my sleeping quarters and I'm going to kill them."

"Kill them? Is that really necessary? They won't kill you if the bounty is for you taken alive."

"I am to be delivered alive and well. They have no such orders for you. They'll like take you, use you, and then sell you to the highest bidder. Killing them may not be necessary, but it will send a strong message to the other bounty hunters trying to complete the Resistance's contract. Now get into…"

He was interrupted when the shuttle doors burst open. He was on his feet and had pushed her down under the control console before she even knew what happened. There were 5, then 7, then more of them. She'd never seen so many bounty hunters working together, even after 5 years in Hobboke. The bounty must have been huge.

"Ren," the first one that boarded the shuttle said, his voice muffled through the helmet. "We're here to take you alive. It will be much easier if you just cooperate and come along peacefully. Especially for that pretty little girl you've got there. You don't want her to get hurt, do you?"

Ren spoke no words to them, but the crackling sound of his wild lightsaber blade spoke volumes. She watched as the men moved in sync to surround him and push him into a corner with their blaster's aimed at him. He didn't move as they stepped closer. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She could see his chest heaving, he was getting angry.

Part 2

Kylo Ren could feel the rage building up inside. He embraced it as he waited for them to step into just the right spot. One more step… and then he struck.

One, 4, 7, they were falling like dominos as his blade glided through the air. His blade sliced through the 10th man when he heard her scream. He Force pushed that last 3 in front of him, they hit the wall and slumped to the ground as he turned to Takara. One of them had pulled her out from under the console and had a blade to her throat. His other arm was around her waist, his hand touched her bare skin where Ren's too large shirt was tied up in a knot. She had her arms up, pulled against her chest, just like he'd taught her to do.

"Put down your weapon Ren, or I'll cut her throat from ear to ear. What a waste that would be." His hand moved up her stomach, towards her chest. "She'd sell for a good price, if I don't keep her for myself."

"That's a bad idea, taunting him like that," she said. "Now he's going to…"

She didn't have a chance to finish, the Mandalorian took his eyes off of Ren for just a moment to look down at her. She pushed her hands up to the arm around her throat and pushed, diving out of the way. Good girl, he thought to himself as he lunged forward and as his red blade ran him through. She'd remembered that move. It was one of the first things he'd taught her, how to get out of the grasp of a man with a weapon to her head. Or in this case, her throat. He reached up with his left hand and ripped the helmet from the Mandalorian's face. He wanted to see the pain the man felt when he pushed the blade so deep into him that the crossguards began to cut into him. Ren slowly twisted his lightsaber and smiled when the man's face contorted in pain. He twisted until the life left his eyes and he fell to the floor.

He walked over to the last three, unconscious against the wall, and swung his blade until it sliced through their mid sections. He just stared at them, breathing deep and heavy. Everything was still a shade of red through his eyes and his blade was still humming in his hand.

"Kylo…?" he heard her cautious voice ask before her trembling hand touched his arm. He switched his lightsaber off and hooked it back to his waist before her turned and grabbed her, pulling her to his chest. One arm was around her back and the other held her head under his chin. His breathing began to slow when her arms slide around his waist. He hadn't even had her back for 24 hours and hand almost lost her. This time would have been forever. There's no return from death. Even his grandfather couldn't bring back his grandmother.

He didn't know what came over him when he pulled her back, tilted her face to his, and crushed his lips to her. All he knew was that he needed to feel her, he needed the taste he'd longed for since she'd left him. It only took a moment before she responded to him, and her lips pushed back against his. Her lips parted enough for his tongue to touch hers. She moaned into his mouth and he savored the sound. He felt a fire inside of himself, one only she could ignite.

He heard the confliction in her thoughts. She knew she shouldn't be kissing him, but couldn't stop herself now. She was horrified with the way he'd cut down all of those men, the way he'd torturously killed the man who'd held a knife to her throat and made her skin crawl when he'd touched her. But now she knew he, Kylo Ren was the name in her mind, would always protect her, just like he'd promised.

He deepened the kiss, but she jerked away when his hands rand down her arms. She hissed in pain and he realized he felt the warm stickiness of blood on his right hand. He looked down and saw the thin but deep cut running across her arm, blood was still dripping from it.

"He cut you," Kylo said.

"Yeah, I didn't even feel it until now," she responded. "I think it's pretty deep. Must have happened when I twisted away from him."

He gently took her other arm in his hand and guided her to the medical bay. She hopped back up on the table and sat just like she had the night before. He pulled out a bottle of wound cleanser and an accelerated healer. The cut was deep, but it was thin and smooth. It would heal without leaving a mark.

"I helped you become Kylo Ren, didn't I?" she spoke when he wiped the cleanser over her skin. Her arm tensed, the cleanser always stung. "You were right, I saw the darkness in you from the first night we met. I knew you struggled with it, but I thought your Uncle was helping you keep it under control."

He thought for a moment before he nodded. There had been many things about the Dark Side that had called to him, but once he'd met her, everything changed. "After the first time we made love, I knew there was no going back. Skywalker told me I had to let you go. Love and fear for my grandmother and their unborn children is what pushed my grandfather so fast and so far to the Dark Side." She nodded, he'd told her the stories of Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader a long time ago. "He saw me following the same path. I'd already struggled with uncontrollable fits of rage from childhood, the more emotions I felt, the less the light pulled me."

The white light from the accelerated healer ran over her skin. He held it there until the wound closed and there was no hint of it left.

"Then I left. I ran when I saw who you'd become, when I couldn't even see a trace of Ben Solo left in you. All of those bodies…" she lost herself in the memory of that night. "How long did it take before you found another woman to take my place?" she asked bitterly. She clenched her jaw and her eyes were cast towards the ground.

Take her place? Did she really think there was even one woman in the galaxy that could take her place? His finger tilted her chin up to look at him. He wanted her to look into his eyes before he spoke again.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked when her violet eyes met his. She shook her head no. "Then believe me when I say there never was, and never will be anyone who will take your place. Why do you think I searched for you for so long? The women I took after you never shared my bed. I never kissed them." He touched his lips to hers for a moment. "That kind of intimacy was only for you. And if I never found you, I would never have had it again."

She relaxed and he could see the exhaustion on her face. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost noon. "Wait here, I'll take care of the Mandalorians." She nodded.

He walked back to the ships helm and sent a holo call to Arkanis. He informed them of the situation, and sent coordinates for the nearest First Order destroyer to come and pick up the Mandalorian ship. Twenty minutes later he'd dumped the bodies out of the airlock and watched them float away. He was glad his lightsaber was a bloodless weapon, it made the cleanup much quicker. She wouldn't want to see any signs of the violence that had taken place. She was a fighter, she always had been, but she didn't handle death well yet.

The one who'd taken Takara must have been the leader, he'd had a control panel for the ship in his armor. Kylo used it to turn off the tracking beam that that pulled them out of hyperspace and disabled the engines. The shuttle's systems check took 5 minutes, and then it resumed its course for Arkanis at hyperspeed. He went back to the medical bay.

She had laid down on the exam table and was sleeping. It was a light sleep. He brushed her hair off of her face and she opened her eyes.

"Come, let's get some sleep and then we can get lunch," he held his hand out to her as he spoke. She slipped her small hand into his larger one and followed him to his room. She crawled into his king sized bed, laying on top of the covers as he took off everything put his pants. When he laid down next to her, she moved her head to his shoulder and her arm stretched across his chest. His arm went around her and pulled her closer.

"I missed this. I didn't think I had, but I did," she confessed to him. He placed his lips to the top of her head, then told her to go to sleep. The corners of his mouth lifted into the slightest of smiles. He'd missed it too. Now that he had her back, he was never going to let her go again.

A/N: I hope everyone is liking when I'm taking the story. I know how it starts and how it will end, but everything in between isn't decided yet. If you're reading, please review. I'd like to connect with my readers!

AvalonTheLadyKiller: Dark, possessive, unleashed and enraged is my favorite kind of Kylo Ren, so we'll be seeing a lot more of that ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter, and future chapters, contain adult content.

Takara dreamt. She dreamt of him, of the memories she'd made with him. She dreamt of the first night they'd met.

 _Takara was walking quickly through the rain. It was late, past midnight, and she was rushing home in the rain, her coat held over her head. She was 18, and was on her way home from work, waitressing at one of the local restaurants across town. She'd taken the shortcut through the forest. It was so dark she could only see when the lightning struck, but it was striking often, guiding her along the path. She was walking past the cliff when the lightning revealed a silhouette standing near the edge. She worried, it wasn't uncommon for someone contemplating suicide to jump from that spot. It was a secluded area with a nearly 1000 foot drop._

 _The lightning hit again and she saw him again, he hadn't moved. He was tall, with a slender but masculine frame. His hair was cut short. Another flash of light, and she saw his robes whipping around him in the wind. He was a… What did they call them..? A Padawan! What was a Padawan doing out here, standing on the edge of a cliff in the middle of a thunderstorm?_

 _She was afraid of startling him, so she approached him from the side, where he could see her. She was only a step away from the cliff's edge and was glad heights didn't make her nervous. His head turned to her. When another strike light up the forest, she saw how beautiful he was._

" _Are you okay?" she asked him. He was silent for a while._

" _I don't know. I don't know who I am," he finally spoke._

" _Well, my name is Takara. What's yours?"_

" _I don't know if I even know that anymore."_

" _Then tell me what people call you right now._

" _Ben. Ben Solo."_

" _Okay. And you're training at the Jedi Academy?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well Ben, why don't you come with me?" she said as she held her hand out to him. "You won't figure anything out here in this storm."_

 _He was reaching out to take her hand when lightning struck the big, old tree next to them. The tree fell towards her and before she even knew what was happening, his hand stretched towards the tree and it stopped falling, suspended in the air. His other hand grabbed her waist, yanked her against his body and he quickly stepped back until they were both clear of the tree's intended path. She watched as it snapped and cracked when it hit the ground. They stood like that, with his arm around her waist and her hands pressed against his chest, while they caught their breath. She noticed how hard his leanly muscled body was. She could feel how powerful he was._

" _Thank you," she said as she looked up at him. "I knew the Jedi were powerful, but I guess you don't really realize what that means until you see it."_

" _I'm no Jedi," he responded. He dropped his arm from her waist and he stepped back, leaving a small bit of space between them. "The Jedi aren't the only ones who can do that."_

" _Well whatever you are, thank you." She grabbed his hand in hers. "Come on, I'll walk you to back to the Academy. It's on the way to my house."_

 _He looked down at her hand holding his, then back up at her. "You shouldn't be out this late, in a storm, by yourself. I'll walk you to your door."_

" _Ok," she smiled at him for a moment. "But how to I know you're not going to come back out here and do something stupid?"_

" _I wasn't going to throw myself off of the cliff, if that's what you think I was trying to do. I come out here all of the time, to think, which is what I was doing."_

" _You like to stand on the edge of a cliff in a dangerous thunderstorm and think?"_

" _Yes."_

" _You're a little strange, Ben Solo. Good thing I like strange. Come on, then, walk me to my door." She tugged on his hand and he followed her. The 15 minute walk to her door was a silent one. The wind was whipping so hard through the trees that conversation was impossible. When they arrived at her door, she turned back to him._

" _Thanks, Ben," she said as she smiled at him again. "You take care of yourself, okay?" She tugged him down and stood on her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek. He looked so lonely, so lost, that she'd done it without even thinking._

" _I'd like to see you again. Will you meet me back there again, same place, tomorrow evening?" he'd asked her._

" _Okay, I'll be there."_

Kylo Ren was already awake when the dream memory faded from her mind. She looked up at him to find him watching her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little past 2. You were dreaming about me, the first night we met," he stated.

"Yes. I'd forgotten how troubled you were then, how torn you were that night. I really thought you were trying to jump."

"Even in my weakest moments, when I felt the light trying so hard to hold me, I would have never killed myself. I never even considered it."

"I know that now. But back then, I thought I was saving you, then you turned around and saved me."

"You did save me, Kara, just not the way you thought you were. When I'm with you, I don't have to fight myself anymore, I know who I am." He reached down to stroke her cheek and lightly touched his lips to hers.

Why was it so easy to fall back into his arms? At that moment, it felt like they'd never been apart. She laid her head back on his chest and thought about how wonderful it would be to stay like that forever.

"Forever?" he said, "No, but we can wake up like this every morning. We'll likely be on Arkanis for a few weeks, and then the Supreme Leader will have another assignment for me. I want you to come with me, wherever I go."

"Where else am I going to go?" she replied as she looked up at him. "If you found me in a crap hole outpost in the Outer Rim, you'll find me anywhere." She ran her hand up his bare chest, to his face, her finger tips danced over the scar. She moved back down to his chest, and then to the scar on his side, circling her fingers over it.

"What are you doing?"

"Re-memorizing you. I used to know every inch of your skin and it's different now." He laid his head back and closed his eyes while she moved her fingers over his bare flesh. She felt his chest tighten when she touched her lips to the scar on his side. Her heart was racing as she moved her lips up his chest, to his neck, and then to his lips. She dug her fingers into his hair and pressed her body to his. She knew she shouldn't, rushing things was stupid and irrational, but she couldn't stop herself. His hand ran down her side to her hip and pushed her down as he rolled on top of her.

Her legs were on either side of his hips and she could feel his desire pressing hard against her. He ground his hips against hers, making her head roll back while she moaned as a jolt of pleasure ran through her body. His hands were under her shirt, pulling it over her heard before she even knew what was happening and when his mouth met her breast she didn't care. His fingers met her hips, sliding her pants down her legs and then they joined the shirt on his floor.

"You're so beautiful," his voice was deep and husky with desire as his wanting eyes ran over her bare body. "There's no one in this galaxy that compares to you." She felt her cheeks flush. She'd grown used to leers and crude comments from cantina patrons, but his words were so intimate. "I want to touch you."

Part 2

She'd barely finished nodding her head and his hands were on her thighs, moving up her to womanhood. He had to touch her, needed to touch her. 5 years without her had felt like an eternity. Her hips bucked towards him when his finger ran over her slit. He slipped his finger inside and couldn't stop himself from groaning. She was hot, tight, and already so wet he could feel his own desire for her throbbing. She started whimpering as he pushed a second finger into her, in and out, as his thumb pressed circles around her most sensitive spot.

"Please," she moaned.

"Please, what?" he knew what she wanted, but he needed to hear her say it.

"Faster!" she demanded. He responded by increasing his speed. She moaned louder and he could feel her starting to tighten around his fingers. He pulled them all the way out and stopped. "Why did you stop?" she panted as she spoke.

He was already untying the drawstring on his pants and dropping them on the floor when he answered her. "I want you to come around my cock, no my fingers." He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Just go slow. It's been 5 years and you aren't exactly averaged sized." He smirked at her. He'd never been gentle or slow with any woman after her and he'd brought tears to the eyes of several when he entered hard and fast, not giving them any time to adjust. He was much larger than most men.

He rubbed his length along her, coating himself in her fluids before he slowly pushed himself inside her. He groaned and dropped his forehead to hers, trying to steady himself and not move. He felt her body tense as she gasped. He thought back to their first time together and she'd responded the same way when he'd entered her.

"Fuck you feel so good Kara. But I won't move until you tell me you're ready," he said quietly. It was difficult to resist the urge to move inside of her. It seemed like hours, but he felt her body relax underneath him and she finally nodded her head. He pressed his lips to hers before he started pumping his hips into hers. It only took a minute before he felt her legs wrap around his waist and she was lifting her hips into his, giving him the angle to push himself deeper inside of her. Her whimpers turned to moans.

"Harder," she begged him. "Please, I'm so close!"

He pushed his hips against hers with more force and reached a hand between them so his thumb could rub circles on her swollen nub. He watched her throw her head back, then leaned in to trail his lips down her slender neck. Her moans turned to screams when he felt her muscles clamp down around him. Her body was shaking and he held himself back, still pumping his hips into hers while she spasmed around him. He relaxed and allowed his own release when hers had finished.

He kissed her one more time, their tongues danced, before he rolled back on to the bed. She put her head on his shoulder again. They were both still breathing heavily.

"I'd forgotten how amazing that is, with you," she said quietly.

"You've never been with anyone else to compare," he replied. "I could be terrible and you'd never know. I, however, know exactly how incredible you are."

"The sever girls talk, a lot, trust me on that. I know what sex is like with most men."

"Kara, we don't just have sex," he said, running his hand up and down the arm she had slung over his chest. "Sex, mindless fucking, that's what I did with every woman who wasn't you. You, I worship every piece of your gorgeous mind, body, and soul." She looked up at him and smiled. It was the smile that made her eyes bright and his breathe catch in his throat.

"You know, that's pretty sappy for the big, bad Kylo Ren," her voice was teasing.

"You bring out the best in me."

"So you'll stop slaughtering villages and run away with me to a far off planet?" He tilted her chin up so he could look into her violet eyes.

"I'll do anything the Supreme Leader requires of me. You know Ben Solo doesn't exist anymore. You only knew him for a little while. I was Kylo Ren long before the night you left, you know that."

"I do know that. But it was worth a try." He watched her climb off of the bed and pick up the cloths from the floor. "Come on, I'm hungry. And I'm hoping you have a stash of pills since we didn't use any protection and my implant wore off years ago." He was slightly disappointed watching her body disappear under the loose clothing she'd borrowed from him.

"Yes, in the bathroom, top shelf in the cabinet," he smirked at her. "There should be plenty to keep us busy for the next 6 days until we arrive in Arkanis."

A/N: AvalonTheLadyKiller, apparently you're reading my mind, I was already starting this chapter with the flashback when you reviewed! There will be more of those to come.

Sarahmichellegellarfan1: Thank you for all of your reviews!

Pinkusa: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

The past 6 days flew by in a blur for Takara. Kylo made love to her every night, and sometimes during the day. Luckily for her, he had a ridiculous amount of sleepwear on board so she had a daily change of clean clothes. He'd joked a few days ago about why she even wore them.

" _I don't know why you keep putting those on when you know I'm just going to take them off again soon," he said as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders._

" _You want me to walk around naked?" she asked._

" _It's just the two of us," he answered before kissing her neck. "I wouldn't mind the view."_

" _And what happens if we get boarded again by some other bounty hunters or pirates after a big payday? You want them to find me naked?" His lips tightened and his eyes narrowed at the mention of it._

" _No. Not that it's likely to happen, but if it did, I'd kill them before they laid their eyes on you."_

He hadn't suggested she walk around naked again.

She made her way to the helm. He was already seated in the Captain's chair. She smiled when she remembered straddling him in it the day before. He was busy punching buttons, so she sat down in the chair next to him, rather than in his lap like she'd originally planned.

"How long until we land?" she asked.

"About 10 minutes. I've informed base command that you are a guest, but you need to stay very close to me. Don't wander off," he told her.

"I don't wander, I explore. But I'll stick with you for now."

"I mean it. Don't go wandering, exploring, whatever you want to call your inability to contain your curiosity. There are people on base that won't be happy you're there. And some that will be too happy." He was serious. He picked up his helmet and she heard it seal around him. It was strange seeing it on him. He hadn't worn it, or any of his battle gear, since that first night.

"I understand," she said. And she did. There wouldn't be any more playful banter when they arrived. He was Kylo Ren, one of the most feared men in the galaxy. Maybe even _the_ most feared man in the galaxy and there was a reason. She'd almost forgotten that over the last 6 days.

The shuttle slowed when it entered Arkanis' atmosphere. The large landing pad came into view. Hundreds of ships were parked on the pad. Kylo navigated them towards an open space right next to the docking building.

"Up front parking, convenient," she commented.

"Not just convenient, strategic," he said. "The closest spaces are reserved for captains, generals, and myself. In the event of an attack, we can evacuate immediately."

She shrugged and nodded her head. "That makes sense."

Their landing was smooth. He was a good pilot. She stood up and straightened her clothes as much as possible. She'd put her cantina uniform back on, refusing to walk into the base in his sleepwear that was at least 4 sizes too large. They'd argued about it, he'd said her clothes would give some of the men on base the idea that she was a working girl for hire. So they'd compromised, she got to wear her clothes but covered them up with a knee length men's jacket from one of the guest rooms that was only slightly big on her.

"Come on," he said, "Just follow me, don't say anything to anyone unless they speak directly to you and keep it short and simple if they do. No one needs to know anything about our past, if anyone is brave enough to ask."

"Ok," she replied and followed him down the shuttle's ramp. The air was warm and wet on Arkanis. She felt a slight misty drizzle in the air. There was a red haired, fair skinned man waiting to great them. He was almost as tall as Kylo.

"Ren," she watched the man greet him.

"General Hux," Kylo nodded his masked face towards Hux.

"Glad to see you made it one piece, I heard about the bounty hunters. Who is your stunning companion?"

"Takara Raycee. She's off limits to everyone, so keep your eyes to yourself, Hux."

"Alright Ren," Hux said, raising both hands up in front of his chest. He handed Kylo a holopad he'd been holding. Kylo looked it over and then tucked it under his cloak. "Your room has been prepared and so has one for your guest."

"No need, she'll be staying with me." She saw Hux's eyebrows raise in temporary surprise before he composed himself.

"Very well. We'll be meeting with the Supreme Leader in a few hours, I'll see you then." He nodded to Kylo, and then her before he turned and walked away.

"Let's go inside before it starts pouring rain," he told her. She followed him through the doors and saw a maze of small hallways and large corridors. The walls were all made of a dark gray metal. How welcoming, she thought sarcastically to herself since she knew she couldn't speak her thoughts aloud to him. She hoped he heard her, the Force and his highly skilled mind reading abilities might come in handy here. There were uniformed Stormtroopers everywhere. They all nodded politely to Kylo and gave him a wide berth when they walked past him.

"Kylo Ren," Takara heard a female voice say as they walked past some sort of mess hall. The woman approached them. The woman was a little taller than her, and Takara had her heels on. She was pretty, slim, her black hair was knotted into a tight regulation bun and her brown eyes were bright with excitement. "I was happy to hear you arrived safely."

"Sergeant Myria," he nodded to her. It seems that nodding was a standard greeting in the First Order. Myria looked towards her, sizing her up.

"I see you've brought a prisoner back," Myria said.

"She's not a prisoner, she's my guest," he placed his hand on Takara's lower back.

"How nice," she stated, her eyes turning back to Kylo. "I'm sure you'll be busy today, but you're welcome to join me in my quarters this evening," she suggested to him, her voice lowered an octave, attempting and achieving a seductive tone.

"That won't be necessary," he answered curtly with his masked voice.

"Tomorrow night, then," she tried.

"Apparently he isn't making himself clear," Takara snapped at her. She knew she shouldn't speak, but the words were out of her mouth before she had time to stop herself. "He won't be coming to your quarters tonight, tomorrow night, or any night."

"She is correct," Kylo said.

"I see," Myria's eyes narrowed and Takara saw her jaw clench before she spoke again. "I apologize for the misunderstanding. Enjoy the rest of your day." She walked back into the mess hall, but before she could reach the officer's table, she froze in her tracks and began clawing at her neck.

"That's a very bad idea, Myria," Kylo spoke as he quickly but gently pushed Takara behind him. His lightsaber was in his hand and powered up before Takara even knew what was happening. He was shaking with rage when he struck the wall above Myria's head. The hot blade left a long hole of twisted metal in the wall. "If I ever hear another thought like that cross your mind, I'll snap you neck and hang your body up as a reminder to everyone what will happen if anything unpleasant happens to my companion. Is that clear?" Myria nodded, her eyes were practically popping out of her head and her face was blue. Kylo turned away from her and she dropped to her knees, gasping for breath.

Kylo was still shaking, his red blade sparked wildly in his right hand. Takara slowly took a step towards him and placed her hand on his upper arm, like she used to. She could feel the heat from his skin through the fabric. His shaking stopped and his breathing calmed, then he switched his weapon off and clipped it back on his belt. The uniformed officers were staring at them with wide, surprised eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken," Takara told Kylo. "You told me not to and I didn't listen." He turned towards her and placed his hand on her lower back again, guiding her down the hall.

"She needed to be put into her place, but she's angry now. If you see her again, don't turn your back to her. She was thinking about killing you. Not serious thoughts, but still concerning. You women and your petty jealousy."

"Oh great, I'm making friends already," she said.

They passed more Stormtroopers and other uniformed officers as he silently guided her through the base. The officers weren't so bad, but all of the masked Stormtroopers were a bit unnerving. She couldn't see their faces to tell what they were thinking.

"They're trying to figure out who you and what you're doing with me," he answered her thoughts before stopping at door in a short hallways. "This is our room." The door slid open after he placed his gloved palm on to the scanner.

The room was large and dark, but open enough that it wasn't completely uninviting. All of the furniture was black. The couch was oversized, facing the large window that looked out onto the wooded mountain. A table was positioned in front of the couch with a few holopads waiting for the room's guests. There was an ornate rug underneath the couch and table. To the right of the room there were 2 doors. One for the bedroom and one for the bathroom, she guessed.

"Put your hand on the scanner," Kylo said. She raised a questioning eyebrow. "It will only open for me right now, so unless you want to be stuck in here without me, put your hand on the scanner." She turned to the scanner and placed her hand on it. It made a beep and then said, "Scan complete, Takara Raycee accepted." She put her hand back down to her side.

"So, what are we doing now?" she asked.

Part 2

"We, aren't doing anything," Kylo Ren said. "You're going to stay here while I go see the Supreme Leader."

"Will he be okay with my being here?" Kylo could hear the unease in her voice.

"Yes, he knows about you, and authorized me to search for you during my assignments."

"Will you please take off that helmet?" He had a difficult time ignoring her request when she looked at him with those bright, pleading, violet eyes. There was no one in this galaxy that could affect him the way she could. He put both hands on either side of his helmet, pulling it off his head with a click and a hiss, then set it on the small table by the door. "Thank you." She touched her hand to his cheek for a brief moment. "That's better. I like to see your face when you're speaking to me. So the Supreme leader won't be angry that I'm here?"

"No, I think he'll be pleased. He knew about you long before you left. He knows my need to be with you helped me find my place in the Dark Side. The Sith Code says that through my passion, I gain strength."

"I remember the code. I thought it was pretty, made more sense than the Jedi Code until I read about all of the terrible things the Sith did."

"Do you really think I could have followed the Jedi Code? No emotion, no passion?" He felt her hand on his cheek again and she looked up into his eyes again. She was searching them for something.

"No, you could never have lived like that," she finally answered. "Even with that little outburst earlier, you seem… calmer, more sure of yourself than you were before. And you regained control so quickly."

"That was you. You've always been the only one to calm me. You'll hear the stories of some of my… outbursts." He reached for the back of her neck and leaned down to press his forehead to hers. "It nearly destroyed me when you left. Snoke was the only person I had to give me direction and focus, and he let me focus on finding you."

"I'm sorry. It's just, when I saw you like that, what you'd done, I panicked."

"I understood," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. He knew she wasn't going to run again, not from him. "Now stay here, I'll be back as soon as I'm done." She nodded and sat down on the couch. He watched her pick up a holopad before he scanned his hand and walked out of the door. He waited until the door closed behind him before he headed down the maze of hallways towards the holoroom. Snoke never stayed on a base. He stayed on a small shuttle with a Knight of Ren and holoprojected in for meetings.

The Supreme Leader's enormous holoform was already waiting when he entered the room. There was no one else there.

"General Hux will join us later, Kylo Ren," his words were long, drawn out. "I heard the good news, you've found the girl you were looking for, Takara."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Kylo bowed as he addressed his leader. "I've brought her to Arkanis with me."

"Good, very good. I can already feel a change in you. The struggle, the pull to the light, it's gone. This girl, she is good for you." Kylo Ren could feel the Supreme Leader in his mind. Kylo hid nothing from him. "I see she even stopped you fit of rage earlier today. She keeps you focused. You may even be focused enough to ascend to a true Sith Lord soon."

"Yes, Supreme Leader. I plan to keep her with me when I leave for my next assignment."

"You've earned a break. Spend some time here on Arkanis, with your girl. Not only did you retrieve your assigned cargo freighter, you also brought me a Mandalorian ship."

Kylo heard the holoroom door open. He felt the presence of General Hux enter the room. He took his expected place next to Kylo and bowed before the Supreme Leader.

"General Hux, thank you for joining us," Snoke said.

"Of course, Supreme Leader," Hux stated. "I am at your service."

"I want it to be very clear that Kylo Ren's guest, Takara, is to be treated as a most honored guest. She will be staying with him for as long as he will have her." Kylo was pleased that Snoke was being so blunt with Hux. He couldn't stand the man, and he knew Hux felt the same about him. Snoke was making sure Hux wouldn't act upon any ill-fated ideas he may have about Takara.

"Yes, sir," Hux replied. "I understand. I will do all that I can to make sure her stay here on Arkanis is a pleasant one."

"Very good. General, continue with current operations and I expect an update at the end of the week. Kylo Ren, enjoy your time with your girl, I'll speak with you again when I have something for you." Snoke's hologram faded to black.

"It seems the Supreme Leader is already fond of your girl," Hux said to him. He turned and looked Hux in the eye, though Hux couldn't see his through his helmet. Hux wasn't happy that Snoke was showing him and Takara such favorable treatment.

"Yes, he is. As am I," Kylo answered him. "There would be dire consequences for anyone involved in anything unpleasant happening to Takara."

"Well, I'll make sure nothing of the sort happens. I'm sure she will love it here on Arkanis. The officer's wives have a little club, maybe she'd like to join?"

"I'll ask her," Kylo said. "Good day, General." He turned to the door and left. Hux was a smart man, as much he hated Hux, he couldn't deny that. He wouldn't openly attack Takara, but that didn't mean he wouldn't plan something else. If Snoke didn't feel so strongly about needing Hux, especially after the loss of so many on Starkiller Base, Kylo would have gutted him with his lightsaber right in the holoroom.

It only took a few minutes to reach his rooms. He panicked for a moment when he entered the room and didn't see Takara. He felt her presence, she was feeling peaceful. He stepped towards the couch and then saw her. She'd fallen asleep with the holopad in her hands. He took off his helmet and put it on the table. She was so beautiful, he stared at her for a moment. She was smiling in her sleep. He touched her mind, and found her dreaming of the day she'd taken him on a picnic in the forest. That had been a great day.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face before he carefully picked her up and took her to the bedroom. She'd get a kink in her neck if she slept all night on the couch. It was already 8pm. Where had the day gone? After he laid her in the bed, he took off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. He stripped down to his pants and slid into bed next to her. He thought about what he was going to do to make sure she was never alone, never vulnerable before sleep claimed him.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm trying to get this chapter up before I have to head to bed and then work tomorrow so I don't have time to address everyone individually this time around. If you're reading and enjoying the story, please review! I love to hear everyone's thought, opinions, and ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you guys for waiting so long for a new chapter! I was working 3 jobs when my husband's job closed down unexpectedly for the second time in a year and I just didn't have the time to write, as much as I wanted too. I'll be busy the next month or 2, but I'm still hoping to update every couple weeks. Winter time should be nice and quiet so I'll have lots of time to write again! If you're a Walking Dead fan, I just started a new fic called Crimson Rain, so please check it out. This one and that one will be my main focus for the next few months. Also, I need a beta reader for both fics, so if you're interested in doing so for this one, that one, or both, let me know. And as always, read, review, and follow so I know people want the next chapter. Thanks!

Takara woke with a start, confused and slightly blinded by the sunlight filtering in through the window. Then she remembered, Arkanis. Kylo Ren. She looked around but didn't see him in the bedroom. She kicked the sheet off and hopped out of bed to look for him, but he wasn't in the rooms. There was a note on the table in the living room.

"Training room, use the call button near the door to get a Stormtrooper to escort you when you're ready. You have some clothes in the bedroom closet. We will have breakfast afterwards."

She smiled as she turned to head to the bathroom to clean up in the refresher and brush her teeth. The closet had a wide variety of colors to choose from. Black, black, and then more black. It seemed the First Order had a favorite color. She grabbed a sport bra, panties, shorts, and a looser fitting shirt, things that would be comfortable for a good sparing match.

She was excited, it had been a long time since she'd actually had a good fight with someone. Sure, there was a drunk she'd have to knock out at the cantina every couple of days, but they never put up a good fight. One or two good hits and they were on the ground. They never landed a hit on her either. No challenge, no fun.

Once her hair was pulled back and up into a sloppy bun, she found the call button on the entry door's control panel and pressed it. It wasn't even 10 seconds and there was a trooper knocking on the door. Kylo must have some stationed near his quarters. She opened the doors and stepped back into the hallway.

"Ma'am. I am to take you straight to the Master's personal training room."

"Yes, thank you trooper." The trooper bowed his head and marched down the hallway so she could follow. She quickly stepped up to walk side by side with the trooper. "There's no need to be so formal trooper. Please call me Kara. What's your name?"

"My designation number is FN-2064. Thank you Ma'am."

"I'm serious, no Ma'am crap, I'm only 25. Are you regularly stationed outside Kylo Ren's quarters?"

"Not usually, but I will be as long as you'll be staying there."

"Alright then. I'm not calling you FN-20 whatever those last numbers were. How about Frank? It's kind of plain, but it's all I've got unless you've got another nickname I can call you."

"No Ms. Kara, I've never had another name. Frank would be fine."

"Seriously? No Ms. Kara crap either. Just Kara."

"Okay, Kara," he said, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice. He stopped in front of a black door. It was wider than the other doors in the same hall. "This is it. You'll have to knock, no one can access the room except for the Master of Ren."

"Thank you Frank," she said as the door slid open on its own. Of course he already knew she was there. Kylo was fully dressed, helmet and all.

"You're dismissed trooper," Kylo said. "I'll be escorting her for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, sir!" Frank said as he turned and marched back down the hallway. Kara stepped in the room and the door slid closed behind her.

"Really Kara? You're naming the Stormtroopers already?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm not calling any person by a designation number. It's so… impersonal. And I'm very personal. Unlike you when you're in the damned helmet, so take it off please."

"Stop naming the Stormtroopers," he said before he reached up and released the seal on his helmet to pull it off. There was a small table for it to sit on. She smiled up at him, reached up to stroke his cheek and placed a quick kiss on his delicious lips.

"That's much better. I don't even know how you don't feel suffocated in that thing. Now what are we doing here?"

"We are going to spar. You're obviously out of shape and I need you at the top of your game."

"Did you just call me fat?" Kara asked, her face scrunched up in displeasure.

Kylo ran his hands down her sides, from her ribs to her hips and sent a shiver down her spine.

"No, but you are soft. And soft doesn't make it far in the First Order. Now defend." He spun her around to press her back against him and bring his arm around her neck, but she blocked his arm before he could and dodged down out of his grasp.

"That wasn't fair. You can't be all seductive and then attack. I wasn't prepared."

"You should always be prepared for an attack." He moved towards her again but she quickly slid out of the way. Kara focused on keeping her mind blank, to just read him and react. She learned a long time ago that if she thought out an attack plan, he knew what it was the moment she thought it. It took a year before she could successfully land a hit on him, and another year before she could actually take him down.

Kylo took a step forward with his right leg and that was the opportunity she needed. She dropped to the floor, swinging her leg out to sweep behind his left leg and he hit the ground. She pushed off with one leg with the intentions of pinning him to the ground, but he caught her halfway there and flipped over so she was pinned beneath him.

"That's not bad for a 5 year break. You're even keeping your thoughts quiet. But not quiet enough."

Part 2

He could hear her thoughts racing now. She was already panting beneath him and she was thinking about how much she wanted his cloak and shirt to come off so she could run her hands over his chest. She looked up at him with her mischievous, coy smile and reached up to touch his cheek again.

"Maybe I'm not trying to keep them quiet," she said and pushed her hips up against his. He leaned down to kiss her, when she slammed her entire upper body up towards his and swung her arm up to his shoulder and flipped him on to his back as she came around behind him and held him in a choke-hold. She whispered in his ear. "I win."

"I wasn't prepared for that. Very well, you win this round."

"What was it you just said," she spoke as she released him. "Oh yeah, 'Always be prepared for an attack.' Now I'm hungry, so take me to get some breakfast." She jumped to her feet as he gracefully rose to his feet, the kind of grace that only comes naturally to Force users. He could hear her stomach growling.

"As you wish. It's early enough that the mess hall should be mostly empty." He took his helmet from the table and locked it into place.

"And how to you plan to eat with that thing on?" she asked him.

"We'll take the food back to our quarters."

"I guess that works," she replied. "What if I want to actually socialize with people?"

"I don't socialize, which means you don't socialize. Not with the Stormtroopers, their rank is far below us and it's not appropriate. If you need to socialize, there's a weekly dinner party for officers and above with mandatory attendance. It's tomorrow night." She followed him down the hall. He slowed his normal light speed pace so she could keep up with him.

"I'm a social person. I spent 5 years working in a very busy cantina, so you can't expect me to stay cooped up all day, every day, and not go crazy." She always was a social butterfly, the opposite of his intense reclusiveness.

"We'll discuss this more later. Get your food."

The mess hall was laid out like a typical cafeteria, but it wasn't quiet like he'd expected it to be. There were at least 3 times the usual amount of storm troopers and officers seated at the long tables. The cheerful conversations stopped when they realized the Master of Ren had entered the room. In fact, he was the reason there were so many of them eating so early. It was common knowledge that Kylo Ren woke early, trained early, and ate early. Some people thought he didn't even sleep.

But they weren't here so early to see him. He could hear the rumors that had brought them out of bed at least an hour earlier than usual running through their head. Kylo Ren had brought a pretty young girl back to Arkanis with him, and she was housing in his quarters. That had never happened before, Kylo Ren never brought a women into his quarters. There were only a few who had even seen him without his helmet, and those that had never spoke of it. He certainly wasn't seen out in public with them either. Everyone wanted to know who this mysterious red-head was.

Kara leaned towards his and whispered, "I thought you said there wasn't much of a crowd this early in the morning."

"There usually isn't," he replied. "But rumors spread quickly on this base and everyone wanted to see you for themselves." She started to walk towards the back of the line when he firmly grabbed her arm. "No, you do not get in line. You take what you want, when you want it, no waiting. You're not some common solider. And from now on, we'll wait for the officer's mess hall to open for meals. Or have them brought directly to our quarters."

Kara nodded and then stepped in front of a trooper who was scooping some scrambled eggs onto his plate. Kylo stepped up behind her and the trooper immediately set the serving ware down without putting any eggs on his plate.

"Ma'am," the trooper said as he nodded to her. "Commander." He bowed slightly then turned to move down the line.

"You know, I could just say 'Excuse me' and I'm sure he would have moved out of my way just fine."

"There's no need for niceties with common troopers. They move out of _my_ way just fine without words. Grab enough of everything for both of us."

"Do I look like your servant?" she asked hotly.

"No, but I don't like the feeling in this room right now, so hurry up."

"Fine," she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, but grabbed a second helping of eggs, and everything else she put on her plate. He didn't even pay attention to what she was grabbing. The minds of all the troopers were busy, thinking about her, and it was difficult to keep focus on who might be a threat. There were several troopers having inappropriate thoughts about how short her training shorts were. There was a table of male troopers whispering about her legs. He reached for his saber and ignited it immediately. The table of troopers barely jumped from their seats in time as he cut through the middle of their table.

"Keep your eyes to yourselves or I'll remove them for you." He grabbed her arm again as he clipped his saber back to his belt and lead her back to their quarters.

"So I guess that went well," she said. "Stop pulling on me or I'm going to spill the food." He released her arm but stayed silent until they arrived at their door. He slammed his hand down on the scanner and the door slid open.

She set the plate down on the table as he removed his helmet. He was still so angry, his chest was heaving with his breath, his nostrils flared. He looked down when he felt her hand brush his cheek.

"Will you please sit down and eat with me. You're being ridiculous. Men look at me, they always have. Remember how many fights I had to stop before they even started because you wanted to rip some other guy's head off on Yavin 4?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Feeling her thumb lightly stroking his cheek helped center him again. It was going to be a long day if this happened everywhere he took her on base.


End file.
